Aleksandra Blue
Sadistic Princess Aleksandra '''is an open-minded, affectionate, passionate and caring person. She's there to support and cheer her friends up. When the moment calls she's not afraid to take the position of the leader and speak her mind, she's always trying to find a way that will work for everyone. She's very skilled at reading people. Many say that she has incredible patience, but little do they know that once she snaps, they would wish to be anywhere but near her. But other that she's very friendly and easy to talk to. About '''History Aleksandra grew up in a very open-minded, down to earth family, always there for their children and supporting them in the best way they could. Her childhood was pretty normal, lively and carefree. She was inseparable from her siblings. Her elementary school days went by, fast but smooth, being one of the best in her class and receiving the opportunity to attend one of the most well known middle-school, for the gifted, but it was just a bitter experience because she had to deal with a lot of bullying. She attended that school for only one year, then she transferred to a different school. School life Due to the fact that her parents got new job offers, the family had to move. She transferred to Sweet Amoris on her second year of highschool. She spent her first week bumping into different students while roaming around the school grounds looking the best spots where she could read and/or draw. Many found her bizarre at first, running around with paper rolls under her arm and pencils in her mouth, wearing winged sandals and flower crowns, they thought that she was a fairy or a nymph or something truly unreal. ''Ryuu's note: I'm no writer trying to write sth.(sorry for any grammatical errors also i'm used to the european metric system, so sorry for any errors on that too. )'' Appearance Aleksandra is a bit taller than average, with long legs and fair pale skin that doesn't tan pretty well, it only turns red and stings for days. Her eyes are hazel-green and droopy with long eyelashes. She has long straight light brown hair that goes just a bit past the waist, she wears it either in a braid or down, but when it's too hot outside she'll put it all up in a messy bun. She loves hair accessories and has a drawer which is full of bows, cute hair pins, flower crowns, tiaras, headbands, etc. Her favourite is the laurel headpiece. Regarding her wardrobe, it varies from light summer dresses to big oversized hoodies, she just likes to feel good and comfortable, she's mostly wears blue, turquoise and browns, tho, any color is fine by her. She'll sometimes "borrow" clothes from her sister. And lastly for footwear she prefers sandals, flat pumps, converse, sneakers, again something comfortable. Personality She's docile and kind but at the same time stubborn and passionate. She's very talkative, she can talk for hours without repeating herself but Aleks is also very keen to listen to other people telling her stories, sharing dreams, opinions and hobbies, etc. One of the things that others avoid is making her angry, she doesn't get angry easily, her anger will build up bit by bit until it will erupt like a volcano. Aleks will sometimes be passive aggressive but she will never hold grudges on anyone. She's a trustworthy friend, a very caring and affectionate girl with a pleasant personality. Relationships Lysander soon! Armin soon! Ken(tin) soon! Alexy soon! Nathaniel soon! Castiel soon! Rosalya soon! Violette to be updated Iris soon! Peggy soon! Amber soon! Alternative Universes Aleksander Blue Genderbend multiverse. (adding more soon) Trivia * Her favourite subjects are geography, art and chemistry. * She dislikes sweets. * She's allergic to bees. * Her hobbies include: drawing, singing, reading, playing games, gardening and origami. * She adores the magical-girl genre. * Favourite flowers: tulips. * Favourite season: winter. * Favourite drinks: lemonade and milk. * Favourite fruits: peaches and strawberries. * It is rumored that she gives the best massages. * She prefers the mountains over the sea. * She does not know how to swim. * She's afraid of bees, heights and worms. Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C Category:Lysander Category:HeteroFlexible Category:Demiromantic Category:Female Category:Dominant Category:Manager